coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9999 (5th February 2020)
Plot Tim comforts Yasmeen. Geoff hides his astonishment when he comes into the house and finds his son demanding to know what he’s up to. Geoff tells a pack of lies to cover for his behaviour and Yasmeen doesn’t contradict him. He asks that Tim leaves them alone so that he can ensure his wife is fine. Nina settles down in a street doorway with her belongings and is subjected to abuse by two passing lads. Roy and Carla call at Nina’s flat where they find another woman in residence who says she has just moved in and doesn’t know who Nina is. A seething Ray advises Bethany to look for another job if she’s not happy with her work. Geoff tries to butter up Yasmeen, but she quietly insists on knowing why he lied to Tim and how he could be so cruel to her. Tim confides to Eileen what happened in No.6. She thinks Geoff’s behaviour isn’t normal. Sally finds both Tim’s divorce papers and an invitation to a proposed second wedding in the envelopes. Roy stresses that he’s let Nina down. Geoff tries to insist that everything he does is for Yasmeen’s happiness, but she retorts that their relationship isn’t one of love and she should walk out on their marriage. He tries to defend himself but resorts to tears when he sees that he is making little impact on her. Daniel pushes Bethany to try for her writing course. Eileen quizzes Cathy and Brian about Yasmeen’s supposed drink problem, saying it seems odd how its suddenly developed. Brian praises Geoff’s support for his wife but Cathy is uncomfortable with his words. Roy and Carla return to the cafe and find Nina there with her bags. Sally throws Tim’s papers back at him in the Rovers. Daniel forces the issue with Bethany by sending off her application to a college in Preston. Nina admits she is homeless. Roy and Carla tell her she can stay with them. Geoff claims that his ex-wife abused him. Yasmeen falls for his act and comforts him when he starts to “break down” again. Cast Regular cast *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Teen 1 - Joel McCleoud *Teen 2 - Joe Harrison *Woman - Sian Headon Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Nina Lucas's flat - Exterior hallway *Unknown streets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy and Carla discover Nina moved out of her flat weeks ago; and Sally looks over Tim's divorce papers. Category:2020 episodes